the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Feddie
Feddie '('F/abian and Eddie) is the friendship/rival pairing of Eddie Miller and Fabian Rutter. Fabian and Eddie are roommates after Mick leaves for Australia. The two start on a rocky start because Nina and Eddie were flirting, but as the season continued they became friends. When Eddie was upset about Patricia, he talked to Fabian about it, showing he cares what Fabian's opinion is. Later on they find out that Eddie is the Osirian. In Season 3, they are now in Sibuna together along with Patricia, Alfie, and KT. Fabian also votes Eddie to be the Sibuna leader. In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, Eddie tells Fabian about the Peddie break up. ''View the Feddie gallery, fanfictions and Society page. Feddie Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds *Eddie and Fabian have their first interaction. *They become roommates. *Fabian grows jealous of him and Nina. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Fabian joked about Eddie becoming a zombie after kissing Patricia. *Fabian helped Eddie figure out his problems with Patricia. House of Envy / House of Names *Eddie helped Fabian when he was trying to break into the cellar. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Fabian warned Eddie not to take Senkhara's hand in the dream. *Eddie looked at Fabian nervously. Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Fabian and Eddie hug when they see each other. *Fabian gets upset with Eddie when he suspects Eddie had a summer romance with Nina. *Eddie promises to tell Fabian everything in private. *Fabian helped Eddie look for the letter even though he was angry with him. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Fabian nominates Eddie to be leader of Sibuna because Eddie's the Osirian, claiming that he's more of a wingman. Eddie happily agrees. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Fabian and Eddie run into each other in the hall and both speak simoltaniously about a new meeting, then run off awkwardly. *Whenever Fabian begins to worry about the ceremony Eddie tries to calm him down. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Eddie appears to be genuinely worried about Fabian when he pretended to break his hand. *Fabian assures Eddie that he doesn't need to be the Osirian to be in Sibuna when Eddie is having doubts. *He also tells Eddie that while he spends hours researching the clues and figuring out what to do, Eddie just gets up and does things. *He and Patricia seems to be annoyed by Eddie having some Chinese food. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *In the crypt while KT is asleep, Eddie and Fabian stay up talking about Patricia. *They sit next to each other in class. *They both figure out the 'dark sun' means the eclipse. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Fabian is worried when Eddie has his nightmare. *They sit next to each other at lunch. *They hug. House of Possession / House of Greed *They are very close throughout the episode. *They keep working together on the mystery in their room. *Eddie urges Fabian to go faster when he's taking pictures, worried he'll be caught. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *They talk to each other about where the puzzle piece is. *He calls Fabian a genius when he figures out the pattern. *They sneak into the girls bathroom together. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Fabian wants to join the dodgeball tournament but Eddie tells him that they have enough members, possibly because he believes Fabian will get hurt in the game. *Fabian keeps trying to get Eddie to be paitient about removing the bricks. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Fabian still wants to join the dodgeball tournament but Eddie refuses again, and instead tells Fabian he has a very special job for him. *Fabian is proud and excited about it until Eddie reveals Fabian is the team mascot. *Eddie tells Fabian that he's "the most important member on the team." *Fabian asks again to join and Eddie refuses again. *Fabian gets angry and demands to help, and Eddie reluctantly agrees. *Eddie says that he can't watch when Fabian is the last one in the game. *Eddie is very excited and hugs Fabian after the game. *Eddie asked Fabian where KT was. *When Eddie got upset, Fabian retorted with saying that he thinks KT's grandfather would be prouder for her finishing the quest then winning a dodgeball tournament, and Eddie just seems annoyed. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Fabian refused to let Eddie and the others pass unless he could show Fabian his red eyes. Category:Pairings Category:M/M Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis